legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandarin
The Mandarin is a supervillain published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Tales of Suspense #50 (February 1964), he is a terrorist who uses ten power rings in his quest for global domination. The Mandarin is also the arch-nemesis of the superhero Iron Man and, in some incarnations, is responsible for his enemy's origin. First added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 1.5 as a boss to fight, the Mandarin's costume was made available to craft and wear in version 4.0. Whilst wearing it, the player will be given assess to his powers and abilities. Backstory The Mandarin's true identity is unknown, though he has taken on a variety of aliases including Gene Khan and Zhang Tong. Born to an English noblewoman and the son of a wealthy Chinese family, the man was brought up by his parental aunt after his parents died shortly after his birth. Due to her negative feelings towards the world, he would take up her feelings and decided that he would take over it when he was merely a child. As he grew up, the man would spend his family's fortune to learn about a variety of sciences and combat techniques. However, this left him penniless by his adulthood and he would be evicted from his home by the government very shortly after finishing his studies. Travelling around Asia, the man eventually found the remains of a spaceship and its deceased occupant Axonn-Karr, a dragon-like Makluan from Maklu IV. Studying the creature and its Makluan technology, the man found ten rings which could manipulate matter around him. Using his technology, the man began attacking various villages and civilizations, conquering them with little ease. Dubbing himself the "Mandarin", he formed various organizations, including the Ten Rings, and stole various technologies to help achieve his goal. When Iron Man began operating, the metal-man would thwart a number of his schemes and attacks, leading them to become enemies. Although he mainly focused on defeating Iron Man, the Mandarin would also seek to defeat a variety of different superheroes and teams, including the Avengers, the Inhumans and X-Men. In the Mod Pre-4.0 The Mandarin was first added in version 1.5 as an boss that the player could battle. As this, he would attack the player, dealing 20 hit points of damage and use his rings' powers against the player. Upon defeating him, the player would receive a Makluan ring, though the one he'd drop will be randomized. Mandarin's boss form was eventually removed when the mod was updated to 2.0. 4.1 - 4.3.12 Added again in version 4.1, the Mandarin was made a wearable costume, though his boss form was completely removed. This can be crafted in the Villain Maker and worn by the player, granting them Speed 8 (whilst sprinting), Strength 18 and Acrobatics 2. Mandarin will also grant them Fire Resistance, Water Breathing, and immunities to nausea, poison and Fall Damage. Mandarin also wields the ten Makluan rings, which he can used for a variety of abilities. Together, they grant the player the ability to levitate (Suit Ability 2 Key), conjure balls of flame (Suit Ability 1 Key), impact blasts (hold the Suit Ability 3 Key for at least 4 seconds) and lightning strikes (Suit Ability 4 Key). Additionally, the Mandarin can blast opponents away (Suit Ability 5 Key), disintegrate objects (hold the Suit Ability 6 Key for at least 20 seconds), create areas of absolute blackness (Suit Ability 7 Key), poisonous clouds (Suit Ability 8 Key) and ice blasts (Suit Ability 9 Key). Additionally, the player will be able to blast objects with an electromagnetic pulse (Weapon Equip Key), which can disable Iron Man suits, and teleport around the world (use /mandarin-tp coordinates). Crafting To craft the Mandarin's costume, you will need: *4 Black-Iron Blocks *4 Black-Iron Plates *4 Gold Blocks *2 Obsidian *1 Nether Brick Block *All 10 of Makluan Rings Mandarin Mask Recipe.png|Mandarin's Mask Recipe Mandarin Chestpiece Recipe.png|Mandarin's Chestpiece Recipe Mandarin Legging Recipe.png|Mandarin's Leggings Recipe Mandarin Boots Recipe.png|Mandarin's Boots Recipe Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Category:Bosses Category:Iron Man